Bureau of European and Eurasian Affairs
| preceding1 = Bureau of European Affairs | preceding2 = | jurisdiction = Executive branch of the United States | headquarters = Harry S. Truman Building, Washington, D.C., United States | employees = 11,906 (as of 2011) | budget = $604 million (FY 2010) | chief1_name = A. Wess Mitchell | chief1_position = Assistant Secretary of State for European and Eurasian Affairs | chief2_name = | chief2_position = | parent_department = U.S. Department of State | website = }} In the United States Government, the Bureau of European and Eurasian Affairs (EUR) is part of the U.S. Department of State, charged with implementing U.S. foreign policy and promoting U.S. interests in Europe and Eurasia (which it defines as being Europe, Turkey, Cyprus, the Caucasus Region, and Russia), as well as advising the Under Secretary of State for Political Affairs. It is headed by the Assistant Secretary of State for European and Eurasian Affairs. The spokesperson is A. Wess Mitchell. From 1949 to 1983, European affairs were within the purview of the Bureau of European Affairs. Organization The offices of the Bureau of European and Eurasian Affairs direct, coordinate, and supervise U.S. government activities within the region, including political, economic, consular, public diplomacy, and administrative management issues. * Joint Executive Office – Oversees the bureau's human resources; shared with the Bureau of International Organization Affairs * Office of the Coordinator of the U.S. Assistance to Europe and Eurasia – Coordinates policy regarding the European Union, the European Commission, the European Council, the European Parliament, and the Council of Europe * Office of Caucasus Affairs and Regional Conflicts – Responsible for Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia, and supports the U.S. Co-Chair of the OSCE Minsk Group * Office of Central European Affairs – Responsible for Austria, Bulgaria, the Czech Republic, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, and Switzerland * Office of Nordic and Baltic Affairs – Responsible for Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, and Sweden * Office of Policy and Global Issues – Responsible for policy formulation and substantive expertise about global issues within the EUR region; strategic planning; and Congressional relations * Office of Press and Policy Outreach – Coordinates media engagement and public outreach, and prepares press guidance for the Department Spokesperson in the Bureau of Public Affairs * Office of Public Diplomacy – Coordinates public diplomacy strategies at U.S. posts in the EUR region * Office of Policy and Regional Affairs – Coordinates policy on nonproliferation and security issues, nuclear and strategic issues, missile defense, arms control, security assistance, sanctions, Cooperative Threat Reduction (CTR) policy and implementation, and international space cooperation * Office of European Security and Political Affairs – Coordinates policy on U.S. security interests, as well as policy regarding NATO, the Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe, and European contributions to multinational military operations * Office of Russian Affairs – Responsible for Russia–United States relations * Office of South Central European Affairs – Responsible for Albania, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, and Serbia * Office of Southern European Affairs – Responsible for Cyprus, Greece, and Turkey * Office of Eastern European Affairs – Responsible for Belarus, Moldova, and Ukraine * Office of Western European Affairs – Responsible for Andorra, Belgium, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, Monaco, the Netherlands, Portugal, San Marino, Spain, Vatican City, and the United Kingdom References External links * EUR Category:United States and NATO Category:United States–European Union relations Category:United States–European relations Category:United Kingdom–United States relations Category:France–United States relations Category:Germany–United States relations Category:Russia–United States relations Category:Turkey–United States relations Category:Switzerland–United States relations Category:Poland–United States relations Category:Spain–United States relations Category:Portugal–United States relations Category:Belarus–United States relations Category:Ukraine–United States relations Category:Italy–United States relations Category:Ireland–United States relations Category:Kosovo–United States relations Category:Serbia–United States relations Category:Holy See–United States relations Category:Austria–United States relations Category:Czech Republic–United States relations Category:Hungary–United States relations Category:Slovakia–United States relations Category:Estonia–United States relations Category:Latvia–United States relations Category:Lithuania–United States relations Category:Denmark–United States relations Category:Bulgaria–United States relations Category:Romania–United States relations Category:Belgium–United States relations Category:Netherlands–United States relations Category:Luxembourg–United States relations Category:Monaco–United States relations Category:Albania–United States relations Category:Croatia–United States relations Category:Montenegro–United States relations Category:Azerbaijan–United States relations Category:Georgia (country)–United States relations Category:Government agencies established in 1983